Little Things of Venom
by TheGhostWriter91
Summary: Several years after The Fall, on a cool desert night, Vash unintentionally decides to stir up old memories. Knives doesn't like it, and wants to find a way to remind Vash that they are all they need. Contains Non-Con and Twincest. Reader beware. Rated M for a reason. Anime/Manga Fusion. KxV


**Well, hello everyone! I'm actually here today with a one-shot. A very _dark,_ and _disturbing_ one-shot, mind you. So be heavily warned. It's non-con. It's twincest. It's a bit smutty. It DEFINITELY could be triggering annnnnd it's the only M/M pairing I can personally see in Trigun. I love the realness of Vash and Wolfwood's friendship too much to see it other wise, but again, that's just me.  
I'm also a touch twisted and enjoy stories that are full of angst and pain. Which embodies Vash and Knive's relationship completely. So I had to get this out of my head. But I digress, before I get too off track, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
So please, no crying. ;)  
Enjoy!  
Maybe.  
I hope.  
**

* * *

It was incredible how crystalline the skies were at night here.

Each glint of a star or planet could be plainly seen twinkling within the swirls of purples and blues. I'd almost be inclined to call it beautiful had I not had to share it with life forms beneath me.  
Rem.  
I side-eyed my younger brother. It wasn't enough for that bitch to fill Vash's head with nonsense, she also had to go and wreck my paradise. Our paradise. We could have made this planet great.  
My eyelids twitched with each failed attempt Vash made trying to pry open a strange bottle of liquid. He couldn't seem to figure out how to remove the cork. Before I lost my patience entirely, I snatched the liquid away while pulling out a knife.  
Jabbing it in, I gave it a good twist then yanked. The cork came out with a sudden pop as some of the substance inside spilled to our feet. I growled, but Vash just laughed.  
"You're the best! I thought I'd never get it open."  
For some reason, that innocent smile always melted the rough edges around my exterior. He was my brother, after all. I loved him dearly and that's why I had to protect him from all the lies Rem and the others tried to feed us. It had been too late for Tessla, but not us, no. I'd never again let another human corrupt our existence.  
I brought the bottle to my nose to take a quick whiff. My face scrunched instantly and I groaned. "This smells disgusting."  
Vash, being the ever so curious one despite it all, leaned in for a sniff. His nose crinkled, chuckling. "Well, it's not the greatest but it already smells better than the last thing we drank."  
"It smells like Steve." I cut him with a cold quip.  
He frowned, looking down at his fingers. "Knives…why—?"  
I hastily took a swig, distracting him from his questions. It was awful and super bitter. However, I quite liked the burn I felt as it agonizingly made it's way downward. My younger brother studied me intently trying to piece together my thoughts.  
I shoved the questionable liquid in his direction. "Go for it."  
A toothy smile formed on his visage as he waved both hands in surrender. "I don't know, I think I might pass."  
I gritted my teeth, forcing the liquor into his chest. "If I had to drink it, so do you! You brought this back."  
He easily backed down. "Okay, okay. Be easy, will ya?"  
He wrapped his fingers around the old bottle, puffed his cheeks, and went for it. The immediate disdain his feature portrayed told me he'd try to spit it out but I held an index finger sternly in his direction. "Don't try me, Vash."  
I grabbed the bottle from him and triumphantly took another swig. His eyes grew wide as he swallowed the liquid permeating in his mouth. He winced but was still in awe at my assertive nature. I held back from gagging, keeping up appearances, and outstretched the liquor to my younger brother.  
He looked determined to not fall behind as he squared his shoulders and quickly sipped from the old bottle. We went back and forth like this until the liquid was halfway gone. I had to stifle my laughter while I watched Vash struggle to hold his own. His cheeks were a darker shade of blush as he swayed lightly from side to side.  
He was like a little child, smiling and giggling at me with half closed lids. I could feel the temperature of my own face changing with each passing second. The heat radiated through me inciting sweat through my pores. I gave my forehead a few passes with the side of my right hand before letting it settle above my brow.  
Peering more into the vast universe above us, I let the warmth creeping through my veins consume any negative thoughts that had plagued my mind all day. Instead, I envisioned us sitting amidst a lush, green landscape with tall oak trees towering over our small figures. I imagined the flowers that would grow rampant from the rich soil and the insects that would follow. Maybe the ones we'd hear in stories that glowed in the dark.  
What were they called again?  
Then I heard it, snapping me from my daze. My cerulean eyes stopped at the sight of Vash, with his arms wrapped around his knees, humming. He rocked his slender frame back and forth with each note vibrating from his lips. His expression mirroring my own feelings inside. Only he wasn't dreaming of a paradise for me and him.  
No.  
That song.  
My hand slowly left my forehead as my fingers curled. "Stop…" I managed to whisper. However, he was drunkenly lost in the musical notes of his own tune. The greens of his irises seemingly glossing over with happy memories. Memories of her.  
"Stop." I stated more firmly but for some reason my tone remained soft.  
He continued, closing his eyelids as he smiled. He was completely unaware of anything going on around him or the ever twisting features of my visage. I didn't want to hear that song. I didn't want to hear anything more about her. I wanted to erase her from him permanently.  
"Vash!" The palm of my hand made contact with his left cheek. I hadn't slapped him, only cupped the soft flesh while letting my thumb rest at the corner of his lips.  
It startled him regardless, his sea foam eyes snapping to me. I noted the heat of his skin seeping into my palm as he grinned at me in realization. He pivoted his body towards me and I studied how my hand never left his face.  
"Knives, I had a really nice thought just now." He beamed with delight.  
I wasn't interested. "Don't."  
His elated demeanor slowly dissipated. "Hm?"  
Moving on it's own, my thumb began to trace just under his bottom lip. "Don't—don't sing that song ever again."  
His brows furrowed, "Why?"  
"Ever!"  
He unknowingly leaned into my touch. "I don't understand you, Knives!" A spark sent through me as his bottom lip pushed ever so gently against my thumb. I was totally lost on the sour expression he was showing me now. "I try! I really do! But no matter how I look at it, I can't justify the deaths of Rem and the others. No matter what! I—"  
"—Vash, shut up!" I growled, a new feeling boiling at the pit of my stomach.  
His eyes grew wide as my other hand came around to hold his face properly. I let the tip of my thumb slip into the moist cavern of his mouth and pushed down on his squishy tongue. His right hand shot up to grip one of my wrists. I met his eyes to see that his anger was now mixed with confusion.  
"Waff ar you do'in?" He tugged at my wrist. "Stahp!" He pulled on me harder, successfully releasing himself. "I said stop! What is wrong with you?!" He shook his spiky head. "Why are you being so weird?!"  
This feeling building inside of me, I couldn't seem to make it go away. The spark I had felt broke something within me. That song. Rem. I wanted to wash it all from him. I wanted to purify his soul. All these voices erupted in my brain along with urges I'd never experienced before.  
It'd been several years now. Why was he still blathering on about Rem and the humans? It was almost always like this when we drank. I usually blocked it out or threatened his or someone else's life if he didn't tighten his lip. Which normally worked, but tonight, that song. I hadn't heard it in a very long time. It was a reminder of how much she still influenced him and destroyed our future. It mocked me at every pitch. I pictured her laughing at this cruel scenario presented before me. The rejection of my own twin. This imprint she'd left on him.  
My eyes screwed up at the thought. Imprint.  
Vash's face was a turmoil of emotions and for some reason, I liked it. I'd leave an imprint on him he'd never forget. Something that would undo Rem's logic. Something to bond us for the rest of our days.  
I aggressively lunged for my brother, tugging his chin upwards. His small gasp of surprise was muffled out by the inexperienced smashing of our lips connecting. I was running on instinct and the fire burning in my body raged with this new sensation. Albeit, I came in too harshly, creating minor discomfort, the grooves of our mouths fit perfectly together.  
Like we were made for each other.  
I felt a weakness start to grow as my insides fluttered. It was sickeningly sweet, yet strangely comforting. My lips moved in different pressures against his and I just wanted to sink into his very being. I was the predator and he, the prey, and in this moment all I wanted was to devour him.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain in my lower lip set me reeling backwards. I sat back on my haunches instinctively pressing the back of my hand to my mouth. Vash's visage was completely red and panicked and as I inspected the appendage that had been against my lips, I noticed a tinge of crimson now resided there.  
Piecing it together, I scowled. "You bit me?!"  
I watched my twin's chest heave violently up and down as he tried to defend himself. "What are you trying to do, Knives?! I don't understand—"  
I crawled on top of him, tiring of his talk, and punched him right in the face. "You never do." I seethed.  
Soft whines echoed from him as I pinned his wrists on either side of himself. He looked so pitiful with his face turned from me and blood trickling from his nose. I could tell between the sluggish blinking that he was attempting to make sense of things.  
I placed my lips on the skin beneath his ear, murmuring, "Vash…Vash, listen to me." I let them brush along him gently and felt him quake. I grinned. "I want you—I want you to know that I would never hurt you intentionally, but I need something from you."  
"Need?" His voice was no more than a shaky whimper.  
"Yes." I purposely pressed my lips into the same spot, making him squeeze his eyes shut. "Don't fight me, little brother. We need to restore our bond."  
"Bond? What are you talking about?!"  
I continued to apply and remove my lips along his neck until it transpired into suckling. The tip of my tongue had gotten a taste of his salty flesh and craved more. However, he didn't seem to mirror my enthusiasm as he squirmed beneath my weight, his fingers flexing with the sensation. It irritated me slightly.  
I reigned back to admire my handy work. Small hues of blue and purple dotted his pale skin. Something about this sight filled me with a desire I'd never known before. I had marked him, he was mine…but…  
"It's not enough!" I gritted my teeth.  
That's when Vash's eyes finally met mine. His bottom lip trembled as he spoke. "Knives…please—"  
I cut him off with a small groan as I bit my lip. There was something there. Something in the way he talked that made my body swell. I leaned forward, only letting seconds pass before I figured it out. I breathed a laugh into his left ear. "You know, I actually think I like it when you beg. Isn't that funny? Strange…this feeling…"  
Vash's face was nothing short of horrified at my proclamation. "What are you saying? Knives, you aren't well. Let me—"  
"—Beg!" I dug my fingernails into his wrists earning a hiss. He wasn't going to ruin this for me. Did he not feel what I felt? We were teetering on the edge of something so special.  
"Beg" I reiterated forcefully.  
His breath was caught in his throat, but gradually, the words trembled out. "Please…please…please…"  
I sighed contently, placing butterfly kisses all over his face. My teeth nipping at his earlobes and neck.  
"Knives…" He continued, mindlessly. "Please"  
I was on the verge of losing it.  
"I need more." I adjusted my knee between his legs, prying them apart. This sent him into a wild frenzy as he fought to defy me. Jerking from one way to the next, I had to get a grip and slam him a few times into the sand.  
"Do you not get it yet?!" I yelled at him, frustrated.  
"No!" His eyes began to leak. "This feels wrong, Knives!"  
"How is this wrong when I love you?!" I blurted, not being able to control myself.  
I let the word sit on my tongue for a second contemplating if that's really what this was. We were family so of course we shared some type of mutual love between one another, but the way I expressed that word just then felt different. It felt like I harbored something more.  
Vash's wide pupils reflected my own as we stared at each other with our own personal shock. Then, unexpectedly, the corners of his mouth weakly up turned. "I see now, Knives. I love you too. I think you may just be little confused—"  
My fist connected with his lower jaw. "Stupid." I spat. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
I forced him further into the sand. "Im not confused and I'm done playing games with you!" I maneuvered both of his skinny wrists into one of my hands as the other went to tug on the zipper of his space suit. He flailed, trying to wriggle himself away.  
"Knives! Stop it! You're scaring me!"  
"Good." I brought my knee up and pushed it between his thighs. My weight incapacitating him as I pressed further. The pain I inflicted caused numerous quips of cursing and crying.  
I bent forward to whisper, "Listen, you can make this really bad…" I furthered the pressure and he winced. "…Or I can make this really, really good." I eased up, letting my leg gently rub my younger counterpart.  
His body tensed at the sudden shift in abuse. The shivers encompassing him had him biting his bottom lip. My tongue began to trace along the curves of his neck as I unzipped his suit to the abdomen. Alarmed gasps ripped from his throat, desperation setting in. He bucked wildly against me striving his best effort to throw me off balance. I retaliated with a few slaps to his pretty face.  
We must have wrestled like this for a minute before he tired himself out. I found it increasingly difficult to advance on him further with one hand attacking him and the other pinning his wrists above his head. I had to find a way to keep him even remotely still. How was he to know the joy I'd bring him if he wouldn't even take a second to cooperate with me?  
My eyes scoured our meager campsite for a quick fix to this minor problem. I spotted a few cloths folded on top of a small container of supplies. It was the cloaks we'd wear to keep the sand from kicking up into our faces during our travels. Like a lightbulb, an idea flashed across my mind. My fingers reached into my pocket, fumbling for the treasure that I sought.  
The corner of my lips upturned as I pulled out a pocket knife from the depths of my suit. Vash's features contorted into pure horror at the sight of the sharp object lingering between my digits. Of course he had no inkling of what I was going to do with it, so he panicked.  
"Knives! Stop! You don't have to do this!" He pinched his eyelids shut and began a mumbled mantra of "Don't kill me" over and over again.  
I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. Then I leaned foreword, smothering his face under my chest, as I reached for one of the cloaks. His repetitive speech died down while he realized that breathing was much more important. He began another struggle.  
"Vash, you idiot." I cursed him, feeling the fabric just out of my reach.  
Pressing further, I managed to snag the end of one and diligently cut a sliver from it. My younger brother wheezed for air as I sat back to tie up his annoying limbs. I made sure to knot it tightly so he couldn't break it apart.  
"Knives, what the hell are you doing?!"  
I ignored his question and brought my attention back to his half unzipped suit. During the struggle the stretchy fabric rustled open enough to where it exposed a delicate pink nub. Devious thoughts entered my mind as I lowered my mouth to capture it.  
"Nnngh!" His virgin frame arched into mine.  
I let the tip of my tongue swirl ceaselessly around its edge, reveling in the new tremors that washed over his body. Glancing upwards, I saw his forearms collapsed against his tear streaked face. He was slightly turned away with his mouth half open displaying some kind of emotion I couldn't convey. Was it the same way I was feeling?  
I peeled the suit farther from his chest and began on the other nipple. This time, a swallowed sound of disgust accompanied my efforts to please him. I let my teeth scrape the pink flesh.  
"Ahhgh! That hurts!" He complained.  
I lifted my head, narrowing my gaze. "I want you to enjoy this, not cry about it."  
Vash's eyes opened halfway, "Knives, I—"  
I had no time for his words. I yanked the zipper of his suit all the way down to the crotch. He heavily protested.  
"Knives, don't!"  
I slammed my fists on either side of him. "Stop telling me what to do! Why won't you just listen to me for a change?!"  
Fresh tears streamed down my twin's cheeks. "Knives, you're not understanding—"  
I blocked him out by burying my face into his abdomen. Despite wanting to please him, I was also getting pleasure from this exploration. I could feel an unfamiliar heat gathering between my legs as I continued to stroke his pale skin with my mouth.  
My tongue dipped into his belly button, nibbling around the circumference. I could hear strangled cries distorting Vash's vocals. For some reason, I found these outbursts rather exciting. He wouldn't make them for any other reason then enjoying himself. Right?  
I ventured lowered down between his thighs before I came to an impasse. Even though I could reach for him successfully, the limited space of the suit was quite cumbersome to the experience. And I refused to do anything half-assed when it came to Vash.  
I pondered on it momentarily recognizing that this planet had no need for a space suit. So if I were to cut it from his body, he'd be perfectly fine with any old clothing we had lying about.  
For the sake of the bond, I started to shred his protective layer. He thrashed about frantically in response. He even attempted to lug me over the head with his bound fists.  
"Knives! Knives! What are you doing? Are you crazy?!"  
Once I was finished I brought my nose close to his. "Vash," My breath was saturated with lust. "I love you."  
His beautiful green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as this new information registered. I trailed light kisses along his jawline while he remained utterly still for a few seconds. Then, a hoarse whisper escaped his throat. "Knives…I—I love you too…but…but not like thi—"  
I crushed our lips together once more, shoving my tongue into his delicate mouth. He let out a short squeal before battling to force my organ out with his own. Naturally, this did nothing more than make the kiss more erotic. When he realized his efforts were in vain he whined with a huff.  
I took the opportunity to let the tips of my left hands fingers scale the lithe of his body. Tugging gently on a nipple, drawing small circles down his ribcage, gently massaging his hip bone. Each touch was met with a different wrench of his body. My fingers paused at the elastic waist of his underwear, dipping beneath it to caress the pubic area.  
Vash tried to furiously shake our mouths apart but I held fast, biting his lower lip. He yelped, "Ah!"  
As my fingers tingled with curiosity, moving lower, I attached my lips to the underside of his jaw and along his neck. I could feel his legs try to close the further I traveled. Heaving pants sent his chest into rapid rises and falls. The terror etched into his face was not unnoticed as he reached for words to say.  
I began to murmur, attempting to ease his extreme anxiety. "Vash—"  
"Don't—"  
"Brother—" The tips of my digits started to smooth out at his base.  
"No!" I quickly wrapped them around the length of my younger counterpart and he just lost it. "No! No, no, no, no, no, Knives! Please don't do this!"  
The sobs that wracked his body were loud with agony. The pain that had littered his voice tore at my heart strings and this kind of pissed me off. What was he so upset about? I loved him so much, I wasn't going to hurt him. He should have known this.  
As my palm slide up and down along his flaccid member, I lulled into the hot skin of his neck. "Vash, Vash, shhhh." His tears kept coming, however. He was acting like an over dramatic child. "Vash, it's okay. Shhh, stop crying."  
He pulled his face away from me to splay his arm over his eyes. "No…Knives…" He couldn't finish his sentences because he was weeping so hard.  
I wanted nothing more than to calm and reassure him that everything was okay, but my patience was being taxed as I noticed I couldn't get him to where I wanted him. He was still incredibly soft in my hand. What more could I do? These things normally worked for me and we were identical twins after all. We looked practically the same, so essentially we should feel the same.  
I lifted myself a few inches to inspect the situation between his thighs. I ran a thumb over the tip receiving a shiver but it still wasn't enough. His whole body was taut with distress. Perhaps he did like something else?  
I leveled my face with his lower half. He immediately detected my shift in movement and shot up to grab at me with his bound hands. I caught them between the fingers of my right hand as blues met greens.  
"Vash," My lips wandered on the skin of his inner thigh, eyes never leaving his. "Relax, I just want you to feel good too. To share this feeling with me."  
His spiky head shook frantically from side to side as my lips descended upon him. His fingers curled as he ripped them from me and fell back unto the sand. With each stroke of my tongue he made a gurgle of sounds through his palms which he had pressed to his entire face. His hips involuntarily bucked as the droplets cascading down his cheeks continued to stain the wet flesh.  
As I moved my mouth up and down, swirling it around, I let my fingers explore the flesh just beneath his organ. They rolled experimentally and when I gauged my twin's reaction again, I concluded it hadn't changed much more.  
I removed myself from his member, a feeling of defeat creeping over me. Observing him, I took note that some progress was made between his legs. My long digits traced the ridges of him subtly mulling over what to do next and remembering a fire of my own burning. If I couldn't get him to physically express his love, perhaps I could just show him mine.  
I thoughtlessly ran a hand over his belly as I imagined ways to demonstrate my love. A crude notion crossed my mind and I had to wonder if it would satisfy my troubled brother. It was certainly plausible and the highest rung of affection. To become one entity was undoubtedly the ultimate bond.  
Vash's labored breathing had settled down to languidly drawn out respires. His palms still hid his face but at least his struggling groans were reduced to a minimum. I peeled his hands away to reveal the mess of snot and tears plastered to his appearance. My thumb tenderly brushed at the obtrusive liquids. His eyes were still only half open to me.  
The backs of my fingers lightly grazed over either side of his jaw. Soothing words vomited from my mouth. "You are so precious to me, brother, and you don't even know it."  
His features twisted then, a tortured smile tugging at his lips. "Is this it, Knives? Is this what makes you happy?" More tears slid slowly down his cheeks. "Is this what you really want?"  
I didn't fully understand what he was trying to hint at because what I felt was so intense, I thought it would be easy to convey it to him. "I want you." I stated. "So I've decided I'm going to give you all of my love."  
His face fell slack as my words hit him. "What does that mean?" He questioned in a barely audible tone.  
I began to unzip the front of my suit so I could remove my upper body from it. Vash's demeanor became frenzied as he raced to connect all of the dots.  
"What does that mean?" His voice rose with his level of anguish.  
I slicked a few fingers with spit from my mouth.  
"Knives!"  
I allowed the same fingers to probe underneath the softer flesh of his member, discovering an opening. He jolted upwards but I held him back by using the forearm of my free limb to lock it into the nooks behind his knees and shoved them forward. This also gave me a better view at what I was trying to accomplish as well.  
With more ease, I slipped a digit into him. A horrendous roaring cry ripped from his esophagus as I entered him. The sounds sent a shudder down my spine and I wasn't entirely sure if it was because I desired it or if it scared me just a little. I was just grateful that we were in the middle of nowhere.  
I tested out the tightness inside of him by creating a leisurely back and forth motion. The more I moved, the more he constricted. With this, he made it more difficult to keep up a fluid motion that could potentially pleasure him.  
I spit more onto my fingers, inserting another.  
My eyes clouded over with longing as I witnessed him try to tear at the cloth binding him with his teeth. The awful, distorted howls he was making mixed with high pitched, desperate wheezing sent me to the edge of my limit. I felt so sadistic with my mixed emotions but I wanted to hear him more. I craved for those guttural sounds of endearment.  
I inserted a third finger, pumping him more roughly than before. This added appendage ceased his chewing as his head dropped back in defeat. The only noises reaching my ears were that of heavy sobs that consumed his entire form.  
I glanced at his features, watching his mouth flop like a fish out of water. I couldn't resist it anymore. I needed to be a part of him. The organ between my legs started to become very uncomfortable.  
I removed my fingers from him to shed the rest of my suit and under garment. Or at least, strip it past my knees as far as possible. I didn't want to give him an opportunity to bolt from this wondrous experience. At least, not until he really comprehended how much we truly belonged together.  
I hunched over him again, taking my forearm from the equation, and brought my lips to the left side of his face. "Vash, this feeling, I can't contain it any longer."  
Vash's lips silently protested. "Stop"  
"Mmph" The tip of myself feathered against his entrance accidentally. The sensation was like lightening through my body.  
Vash squeezed his eyes shut as he turned his face mistakenly into mine. I touched our foreheads together, chanting his name sweetly while I delved into him at a slow pace. He made a surprised rasping sound at the back of his throat but I shushed him.  
"Shhh, everythings okay. Relax, I'm not trying to hurt you. Stop fighting me. Just let it happen." I indulged in the scent of his moist skin. His heat was unbelievable tight around me.  
"Stop." He choked. "It hurts!"  
But I was losing myself the further I went inside of him. I could hear his pleas but my judgement was greatly skewed. The intensity of this interaction between us ignited what could only be described as electricity surging through my veins. All that was absolutely apparent to me was that I was inside of him and it made me feel overwhelmed with passion for him. I was somewhere no one else has been. Something that would forever belong to me.  
A bond.  
I filled him to the hilt, releasing a quivering exhale onto his shoulder. His body language was ridged as he continued to weep beneath me. Moving my hips in the opposite direction created a friction that was utterly new to me entirely. I almost collapsed on top of Vash, moaning.  
The more I pulled out, the more riled up he got until his tied wrists looped around my neck. He was unintentionally dragging me downward as he crashed his face into my collar bone. I could feel the wetness from his unyielding crying stick to my skin. I peered down at him with a fondness.  
"Vash" I whispered as I ran fingers through his golden locks and proceeded to reverse my motion, transpiring to a rocking.  
He held me tighter with each thrust and I couldn't help but nip his shoulder as the warmth in my belly constantly built. Everything about him in this moment was explosive. I couldn't stop from speeding up my needs with each fantastic roll of the hips. It had me weak in the knees and we fell in his direction, resting in the sand again as I lifted his rear end to meet my rhythm.  
"Mmm—nngh!" His teeth gnawed at the flesh on my neck while, what I assumed were whimpers of pleasure escaped him. I mean, he was holding me tightly and if it were unpleasant to him, I really couldn't tell. His emotions were obscured by my shoulder.  
As my climax grew, I noticed that thrusting into him had become increasingly easier. It was almost as if his insides were slicked with my love. Or maybe he had relaxed enough to where he accommodated to my penetration. Was he finally accepting me? Us?  
Vash's fingers tangled in my hair as I was nearing my end. My pace was quick and just and I couldn't suppress the thunderous groans spilling over my lips. His name tasted so saccharine while it poured from me. My heart had never felt so full in my entire life.  
Then, in a spurt of time, I released myself within him. A momentary blindness accompanied my sudden orgasm.  
"Gagk!" He clawed at the back of neck.  
My pace started to die down as I rode out my high. I cradled the back of his head while comforting him. "It's okay, Vash, I have you."  
He grip didn't let up. "Ughnn."  
"I have you, Vash. It's alright." I shushed him some more as my hips gently rolled into him before coming to a complete stop.  
He turned, resting his temple on the indent of my collar bone, shuddering uncontrollably. I kissed his hair and pulled out. This elicited a powerful wince from my younger twin as he cringed against me. The afterglow of love making still clouded my mind.  
I couldn't seem to catch my breath as I eased his weak legs together and shifted them to his right. It gave me room to cuddle up beside him while panting excessively in his ear. I noticed he didn't quite portray someone who was equally exhausted in the same way.  
Instead, his sea foam eyes were staring listlessly ahead and he continued to convulse. Perhaps he was cold? I reached for one of the cloaks, pausing sparingly to catch a glimpse of crimson smeared about.  
Red.  
Why was there red?  
I wrapped the long cloth around us, brushing it from my thoughts. Everything was fine now. Our bond was permanent. Nothing would ever be able to rip us apart again.  
I nestled my nose into the nape of his neck. "Vash, I love you."  
And to where I longed to hear his heartfelt reply echo mine, I heard silence. The cool wind of the night air swirled in the hallow that was to become my heart. Those words never spoken to me in return.


End file.
